Sunrise
by Solareflare
Summary: Ammy has been in the celestal plain for two months and feels something sturing below in Nippon. Summoned by her father Izanagi she is given the task to go back when she arrives tradgedy strikes someone from Ammy's past has woken up. Ammyoki lemon-latrchp
1. Chapter 1

Amaterasu yawned and streched her long furry legs across the growned. Her white fur glistened in the light of day and her divine instrament sparkled fiercly, not that it need to. She had defeated Yami, she won, she had made it to the celestial plain. Yet at the same time something didnt feel right to the great goddess.

She watched Nippon carefuly through the scrying pool at her feet. Wondering why she had such dread.

"Amaterasu!" a rabbit charged toward her, before skidding to a stop and transforming into a young girl at her feet.

_Hello,Yumigami. _Amaterasu wolfed at the small crescent moon brush goddess. Amaterasu was hit by a small wave of sadness. She wished she could greet the young goddess with her own voice but as fate would have it, she had paid a price for decending to the mortal realm. Her brother still thought it was unfair and kept reminding their father that he should be kinder.

"Amaterasu, something terrible has happened." the little girl almost screamed.

Amaterasu let a long sigh escape her lungs. With Yumigami almost everything on the celestial plane had something terrible happening.

"This time it's really bad!" Yumigami almost seemed to be at the point of tears. Amaterasu waited patiently while Yumigami quivered. Then running low on the virtue barked shortly. _Just tell me Yumigami. _

"Oh! You want to know right. I should tell you, at least I should I was supposed to be the messanger." Ammy glared at Yumigami, "Right then Grandfather would like to speak with you and asked that your brothers would not be told."

Amaterasu yawned. _Thats not terrible, its not even bad. _

"Amaterasu!"

Amaterasu stood up slowly and telepathicly asked, _Did you tell your father? I hope so I rather not face my father alone. _

" I'll tell him after esteemed grandfather tells you what he wants. Just like grandfather told me. I already told the twelve so they should be there to support you_." _Yumigai began to run off.

_The other twelve?_Amaterasu almost fell over, the young moon goddess was so bad at keeping secrets. It wouldnt be surprising if her father found out without her telling him.

Amaterasu yawned a last time. Her muscles tensed as she bent low to the ground, she gave a sharp push with her back legs and began to fly across the plains,flowers bursting into bloom at her foot steps. She could have just willed herself into her father's presence but that would have been far to easy for the goddess, just like everything else in the celestial realm.

Ten minutes and a bucket of exhaustion later, she trotted into the high palace. As she walked up the steps she again realized how beautiful the celestial realm was. The palace had been built by her father when he had created the world. It was the epitome of beauty. The stone white as it was had the sheen of the rainbow, and the plants growing around the central column were in every shade imaginable. Light seemed to pour from every orfice of the building. As Amaterasu walked down the long hall towards the throne room she looked at the tapestries adorning the walls. Her father liked to show off his children at their finest moments, their were few of her youngest brother but he was not likely to be social. Her second brother had several of himself but none were as glorious as the paintings of her. She had to admit they werent very accurate paintings. For in every triump there was a woman with a reflecter, a glaive, or a rosary. Her father had taken that away when she first disobeyed him and gone to Nippon.

She walked into the throne room, this room was dedicated to creation itself. The stars illuminated the ceiling above her every changing. She could see the universe as a whole. Her father sat at the head of the room in the middle chair. She looked at the three other seats. The furthest from her father on her right was her middle brother's chair, made of onyx, sapphire, and gray marble. Its mixuture looking like the fiercest storm. The chair was absolutely filthy, no one had dusted it in a long time. She grinned as only a wolf could, he didnt like being in the presence of the rest of them. The next seat was her mothers however her mother had gone and became a goddess in the underworld long ago and it was a divorce her father made willingly. The chair was his memoir of her a beautiful creation made in the colors of the sunset but covered in a black cloth. She nodded in respect to the empty chair. On his left had side was her seat a bright golden chair inlaid with rubies showing all things good under the sun. It had white upholstry and looked very formal. She couldnt remember if she had ever used it. Next to it was her...

She stopped remencing and looked at the white haired man who sat in the seat. He was staring at her with dark blue eyes. His kimono was black and embroidered with white and silver flowers. His skin glowed a deathly pail. All Amaterasu could do was try not to fling herself at him in joy.

"Hello sister." he whispered. Even though he was quiet, Amaterasu could sense his overwhelming happiness. For even as un-expressionistic as he was, Tsukiyomi still had feelings.

She barked joyously, making him smile slightly, "Father told me not to come but I had a feeling you would not want to face him by yourself. "

As she was about to reply a deep noise sounded from the doors to the west. She turned to watch a giant of a man with long white hair and skin as dark as pitch walk into the room. His kimono had all of creation adorning it, the plants in all their glory, the animals in all their shapes, and the skies in all their colors. She nodded her head deeply for their was no way she could bow.

"Tsukiyomi, why is it our children never listen when we specifically ask something of them." The great creator asked his youngest son.

Tsukiyomi's clear whistful voice answered sweetly, "Maybe because you keep picking on our favorite sister and we also have gained a knowledge of how to piss you off from her as well."

Amaterasu stared at Tsukiyomi. That was the most bullshit he had spouted in ten thousand years. She had never heard her youngest brother say anything to upset her father. She looked back at the great god.

He was just as shocked as she was. Tsukiyomi made a cup of tea from thin air and proceeded to drink.

"Our youngest son has become bratty in his old age." The god sat down glaring at his son. Then turned to look at Amaterasu, "So eldest child, you have finally come back to us. We have missed your shining presence us what you have learned from your punishment and what you deem accomplishment from what you have done below."

Ammaterasu growled.

Tsukiyomi looked up from his tea, " You have not given her voice back father. And even though I enjoy telepathic communication, I deeply want to see my sister and hear her voice."

Izanagi glared at his youngest son who in all account was becoming a bigger annoyance then his older brother. "Eldest child your punishment is over assume your form and talk to us with your own

voice." He glared at Tsukiyomi, "Happy?"  
"I never said I wasnt."

Ammaterasu barked twice in excitement as Izanagi stood up and waved his arms in dramatic motions. After he was done, Amaterasu did a backflip, while she did land the backflip she did so with very little grace. She had not had her goddess body in many years she wasnt sure if she knew how to stear it.

"I say again, hello sister." Tsukiyomi stood and decended the stairs and hugged his sister, "Was my daughter of any use to you in the world below?"  
The sound of bells as bright as the dawn rang from the goddess, "Yes, she was of great help espcially when I had to go on board a ghost ship but I will tell you the story in detail later."

Amaterasu turned in her brother's arms and gave a shining grin up at her father, "Most honorable father I am pleased to tell you I no longer want to remain a wolf and I will accept your oringinal place for me as sun goddes."

"That is good news eldest child." Izanagi smiled at his favorite child.

"However, I reserve the right to never sit in that chair and if Nippon needs me to return,you will allow me to leave." Amaterasu smiled feraly from her brothers arms, knowing that if her father wanted her to submit he would have to go through Tsukiyomi.

"You are going to die a miserable death for using me as a sheild, " Tsukiyomi hissed playfully.

"Your fault for hugging me." Amaterasu whispered back tightening her grip on her brothers neck, "Remember how I used to sit on you when we were children?"

"Yes?"

"Dont make me repeat it."

"Why do you still refuse to obey our wishes child, we wish you here where your light can grace our presence." Izanagi watched his eldest child. The last time she had openly defied him she had been a rash young goddess barely in her four hundreth year of living. Now she stood before him a mature goddess and he hoped her answer would be better this time around.

Amaterasu was about to speak when a loud baritone voice thundered from the window to her left. "Isnt that obivious father? The world below needs her light more than we do. Isnt that right elder sister?"

Amaterasu stared in shock. Her middle brother rarely showed himself to her for the never did get along. And he didnt get along with their father either, but there he stood his ebon-gray kimono embroidered with the blue rains and white winds of the earth below. His dark shadowy hair messy and his ebony skin sparkling.

Amaterasu let go of her youngest brother and turned to her oldest, "How did you know what I was going to say?"

The deep laughter rang though the halls, "Im the closest to you in age, you really think just because I am the younger twin that I have no heart?"

The laugh was encouraging to Amaterasu and she approached him cautiously. When she was a few feet away he spread his arms open, "Come 'ere and give your little brother a hug.  
For the first time in two thousand years, the goddess gave her brother Susanoowo a hug.

" There that wasnt too frightening was it?" The man grinned making Amaterasu think of him more as a boy, "Well I only stopped by to welcome Sis home. Dont get too angry at her decisions now pop, there is more to life than being omnicient."

He winked at Amaterasu, "Cant stay around too long or else he'll give me responsiblities. See ya later sister dear."

Izanagi shook his head, "None of our children ever listen to us."

"Of course not," Tsukiyomi half smiled, "We're your children after all. My daughter rarely listens to me, I cant manage one little bunny, so how could you manage three?"

Izanagi nodded then looked back at his daughter, "Is that really what you were going to say eldest child?"

Amaterasu turned to look at her father. Her golden eyes alight with something Izanagi had never seen in them before, passion. "Yes father, the mortals in Nippon have need of a light, need of a protecter. The brush gods can manage here without me, as long as I can rely on their power as well as my own I have no fear on mortal earth. But the mortals their believe in me father. I have decided to protect them as well as be their goddess."

"Not the goddess of the sun?" asked Izanagi watching his eldest child carefully.

" Yes father as the goddess of the sun. The brightest part of their world and their life bringer." Amaterasu saw her father's eyes flash and worried that she did not give the right answer.

"That is a good answer child." Izanagi smiled gently, his sons were right he had not given this child any rope since she was young now it was time. His face changed to one of seriousness, "Then we will tell you child that Yami the dark lord was extinguished in mortal form but even now is regrouping on earth. We have a watcher we would like you to meet who has information before you leave."

Amaterasu looked at her father, "Leave?"

"You wanted to return to Nippon did you not?"

Amaterasu's face lit up with joy, "Thank you father!"

Izanagi smiled then motioned to the doors on the right side of the room, "Please enter."

The dark mahogany door swung open and a light lit greeted Amaterasu, "Ma Cherie! How long has it been since we last saw-"

The man stopped and looked around the room, "Where is Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu grinned watching the short blond mans discomfort. She hadnt realized how short he was before maybe it was because she was on all fours but now it hit her, "Waka you are really really short."

Tsukiyomi looked at her, "Well that was rude."

"It slipped."  
Waka looked at her and his eyes opened in shock, "Ma cherie is that you? Look at you all... Celestial like and gorgeous. Why I cant believe that I only thought you were a furry wolfling before. Please forgive this poor prophets mistake."

He flourished and bowed before her winking slightly as he went down. She grinned, "Yes half baked its me, I have to apologize for running off and leaving you behind on the arch."

"Well, I figured that you would find me again eventually." Waka kissed her hand. She sighed.

Izanagi watched this interaction in growing annoyance. "Waka would you kindly explain to my daughter the situation."

"AH! Forgive me oh wonderfulous one I had completely forgoten your exsistence." Waka nodded.

"His joking father," Amaterasu grabbed her father's arm before he turned Waka into a rat.

"Ah I see." Izanagi was not one for jokes, "Please tell my daughter the situation."

"As requested." Waka withdrew a map from somwhere in his robes. And motioned Amaterasu over to it.

"It's Nippon so what?" Asked Amaterasu impatiently.

"Im getting to it." Waka began to draw small circles with charcol and then two larger circles with ink, "These two areas are infested with monsters from what I can tell something or someone is gathering energy for an attack on a grand scale. These two areas have been places of demon activity since before your first adventure as Shiranui, so we are realatively certain that they were busy building power during your last escapades and that Yami was very good at hiding them."

"Alright. " Amaterasu looked at the two places Wep'keer and Ryoshima Coast, they were so far away from each other what could Yami be planning. She looked at ten blue circles and the thirty or so red circles, "What are those?"

Waka nodded, "Im glad you noticed, those are spots where either someone has gone missing and monsters have been found or where a murder has taken place."  
Amaterasu stared in horror, "Which ones which?"  
"Blue is murder, red is disappearances."

"Why did you mark those places?" Tsukiyomi looked at the map from over his sister's shoulders.

Waka looked at Amaterasu, "Because all of those disappearances are in places Amaterasu changed with her recent work. And all of the murders have been someone she has met."

Amaterasu stared at the blue circles in dread, "Father I need to go now."

She did a backflip and transformed into the wolf that Waka knew and ran out the building.

Waka blinked, "Does she always do that?"  
Izanagi sighed, "More often than not."  
Tsukiyomi smiled, "I will tell the brush gods they need not worry."  
Tsukiyomi walked to the left door and opened it and twelve people spilled in, "My sister just left. You are to take care of the celestial realm in her absence."  
"But I wanted to go with her!" Shouted a small boy.

Tsukiyomi smiled at him, "Tachigami gift her your power but this time my sister must face the trials alone. She can not risk losing anything this time around."

"Daughter?" Tsukiyomi looked over the crowd. A middle aged man held up the girl by the back of her kimono.

"Here she is." He grinned ferally.

"Thank you Gekigami." Tsukiyomi walked over to the large man and looked up at the pouting little girl, "Next time dont lie to me Yumigami. I know lies from truth and the fact that Izanagi was summing Amaterasu."

"K papa." the little girl sighed.

"We'll have to watch over our favorite goddess from here and pray she can stop the evil below." Tsukiyomi looked sadly at the sun which was covered in clouds.

* * *

Snow had come late that year in Kamiki. It was already March and yet it was snowing again. Sakuya sighed, some of her buds would fail if this kept up. She looked up at the sky, praying that Lady Amaterasu would get going and shine already.

Even as she was praying light footsteps sounded in Sakuya's ears. They were neither light like a childs nor light like someone practiced walking on snow. Sakuya yawned drozily, well whoever it was had to be nuts to hike up here in this cold.

"You look tiered Sakuya, spring not fast enough this year?" A woman's sweet chime rang through the snow.

Sakuya jumped and stared at the woman in front of her. The woman no maiden was tall in stature and was fair beyond all belief. Her long white hair was tied in a tail halfway down her back and the rest of it tumbled to below her waist. The womans kimono was white with red designs on the sleeves and back and a red tie. The maidens eyes were a strange shade somewhere between orange and gold. She held herself like a queen with the eyes of a young girl. Somehow this struck a cord in Sakuya's heart.

"Do I know you?" Sakuya watched the stranger carefully trying to remember if she had seen the maiden before.

The maiden smied and Sakuya had never seen such a pure smile from a human, "Know me? Of course Sakuya I havent changed that much."

Sakuya tried to think of all the maidens that came to her during festivals every year this girl did not look like them. Familur, yet unfamilar; wild yet tame; childish but queenly; maiden but crone; many contridictions flashed through Sakuya's mind as she studied the maiden. A strand of black hair blew into her face, she huffed at it annoyed.

"I dont know," Sakuya sighed, "I'm pretty sure I have met you but Im not sure how."

The woman grinned, "The last time we met I was a statue on this very hill and I fell asleep when you were talking."

Sakuya did a double take. She now studied the maiden's aura. The aura of a god. Sakuya's eyes widened, "You cant be..."

Amaterasu grinned, "There also happened to be a little bug named Issun in your robes at the time."

"Amaterasu!" Sakuya squeeled and hugged the maiden tightly. "How are you here? Didnt you go back to the celestial realm? What happened to you? Are you ok? How do you look like that? Why did you come back?"

"Woah heel girl." Amaterasu hushed the tree spirit, "I'm sorry but your questions will have to wait, I am on a mission and cannot dally a moment longer."  
Sakuya watched Amaterasu's face, "It's about the disappearances isnt it?"  
Amaterasu looked up at Sakuya her gold eyes fierce, "Tell me what you know."

"Very little," Sakuya sighed, "No one from Kamiki is missing yet but I heard several dancers from the Dragon palace and guards from Sei-An have been missing for several months, whats more is the monsters in Shinsu field and Agata forest have become increasingly dangerous. Almost as if they are no longer pawns and have thought. There are several bands of imps that roam and kill everything in their sight. Kamiki is one of the last strong holds for people because of the Oina tribe."

"Oina?" Amaterasu looked at Sakuya curiously, "Why are they here?"

"Because their homeland was overrun by an army. Its a land of bodies and imps now. Not even half of the Oina tribe survived. However because of a little girls quick thinking some of them escaped with their lives." Sakuya looked down upon the village, "Im glad your back Amaterasu I just wish you had been here sooner. It has been three years after all."

Amaterasu looked at Sakuya flabbergasted, "It's been how long?"  
"Three years." Sakuya bliinked, "Why?"

Amaterasu counted on her fingures by her calculations it had only been two plus a day or two months. How could three years have passed? Then a thought hit her, "Time moves differently in the celestial realm."

Sakuya watched the goddess figit. Trying to understand her thinking. Suddenly Amaterasu looked back at her, "I dont want anyone to know Im here."

"Why?"

"Because everyone disappearing has been connected to me in someway. I need to make sure nobody knows its me." Amaterasu began to pace.

"Thats not hard if you stay like that." Sakuya grinned, "No one will have a clue."

Amaterasu looked up at the tree spirit, "Really?"

"Yep. Humans can be pretty dense sometimes."

"You didnt recognize me either." Amaterasu teased.

"Alright so I am slow too." Both Amaterasu and Sakuya broke out laughing.

"So should I just waltz down to the village?" Asked Amaterasu grinning.

"Change your kimono first because that does look like the old wolf." Sakuya grinned.

"I dont have anything else." Amaterasu looked at herself knowing what Sakuya said was true.

"I can fix that." Sakuya took some of the early blossoms on her tree and shot them at Amaterasu. Suddenly the red faded away and light pink cherry blossom patterns flowed across the kimono.

"Wow its beautiful Sakuya!" Amaterasu admired the kimono happily.

"Thank you now go and do some good in this miserable world. May the scent of fresh flowers protect you." Sakuya waved as Amaterasu walked down the hill knowing that many of the men in the village were in for the time of their lives.

* * *

**SF: Hello Readers and reviewers. I plan on writing a ton more so please read and review. Besides all you Ammy Oki fans out there this is for you who feel like there is not enough of Ammy Oki fanfictions^_^ Please R & R. **

**P.S. I know names of the glaives and names of other characters are the same however I am also taking an approach of mythology to this so please dont burn me on the use of Tsukiyomi the god and not of Tsukiyomi the sword and so on and so forth. Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2 revised

**Solarflare: Thank you to those of you who reviewed I am very pleased. I know there are quite a few spelling mistakes (always was my worst subject) and its partially my fault and partially my damn computers broken keyboard I am sorry for the inconvinece.**

**Another thing to note is that my goal with this story is to write only enough to get the plot moving and not spend time over detailing things. I am really bad a completing my own writings so I have a goal to finish this story as quickly as possible as well as keep every chapter over 2,000 words so it has some merit in my mind. Hopefully I will continue to write on it for awhile yet. **

**Welcome to the Second chapter of Sunrise. **

* * *

The Oina warrior sat polishing the sword Kutone, a year and a half had passed since they had fled their homeland. He looked at the poncle painting beside him. The last bit of hope the tribe and the poncle's had left was the belief in that wolf.

"Issun, Amaterasu isnt coming." The Oina warrior watched the poncle's shoulders sag,

"I know that." Issun looked at the painting of the wolf in front of him, "I thought maybe if we prayed and if what Lika said was true, maybe..."

Lika and Mushi played in front of them, throwing snowballs. Kai came out and yelled at them limping to catch up with the two laughing younglings. Oki sighed, "This is a peaceful village and so unlike Wep'keer that I cant feel comfortable."

"I know the feeling." Issun nodded, "But at least the kiddos are having fun."

Oki watched them race away from the limping Kai. Kai could never run again her tendon in her left leg had been snapped during the battle. Samickle had to carry her out of Wep'keer and she had barely survived the bleeding. She and Samickle had found a strange comfort in each other and Oki was profoundly happy that she had stopped chasing after him.

Something cold hard and wet hit Oki's mask. He turned to glare at Lika who teased, "Oki's too afraid to play!"

Issun laughed, "Are you going to put up with that?"

Oki snarled and lept toward the little girl catching her then rolling her in the snow.

"No stop Im sorry! Please! Stop!" The giggles echoing from the pile of snow made everyone around laugh as well.

When Oki finally let Lika go she was laughing so hard she could barely stand. Issun was rolling on the ground. As Oki walked back to his spot by Issun he was tripped by another child, "Revenge!"

Lika, and Mushi ganged up on Oki and pulled him down to the ground, "Hey!"

His cry of protest was barely heard over the roar of laughter from Susano and giggles from the village women. Buried in snow, and battling three barbarians he was severly outnumbered. He finally broke free and grinned. "Alright away with you Im too old to be chasing kids around."

"Your not that old." Issun grinned and held up his newest sketch, "I call it the fall of Oki."

Oki chuckled, "I actually think that would be the best way to fall."

Issun laughed, "Maybe you're right."

Both the poncle and the Oina watched the snow fall, knowing the danger outside the village was imminant. The children seemed to have no idea. Oki watched a single flake slowly down a rafter and drop into a barrel filled with water. "How long has it been Issun?"

"Since?" the poncle began to paint again slowly and diliberately, as if nothing else mattered in the world.

"Amaterasu beat Yami."

"Three years." Issun's brush faltered, "We've been waiting."

Oki thought about all that had passed in three years. The way Himiko's death had caused Nippon's future to go into a state of sorrow. As the power in Sei'an city faded with it faded the peace of the generation. Soon after Yami's defeat, stranger creatures then Imps had appeared. Things that Oki had trouble defeating. He remembered it all the first time he had laid eyes on those creatures. The way their blood was black as pitch and how it clung to him and his blade. The darkness that spred from their bodies caused disease, he hadnt know that when he brought the body to Wep'keer.

Issun watched the man's body language change, he hung lower than before. Issun sighed knowing what the man was thinking, "It wasnt your fault. That plague."

"Yes it was." Oki's fists clenched, "Im the person who brought that being into Wep'keer that's why the tribe was so weak."

Issun stared at his canvas, he couldnt argue with Oki. The plague had made them all sick and the ones that escaped the massacre afterwards were lucky.

"It wasnt your fault." Issun whispered.

This was a daily chat between the two, who had grown closer since Amaterasu left. They both had felt it when she had left, the shift in energy once again to the evils of the world. They found some solace in the companionship they had with eachother.

"How is your wife?" Oki asked.

Issun's face lit up and he began to bounce like a bubbling fountain, "Oh she's wonderful and sweet and kind and amazing! She's even good in-"

"To much information Issun." Oki smiled at the little bug who stopped bouncing.

"Ah yes." Issun sat back down beside Oki and dipped his paintbrush in the ink beside him.

"What scene are you drawing this time?" Oki leaned over to see the painting.

Issun smiled, "The defeat of the twin demons."

"Whose version?" Oki grinned, "Mine or yours."

Issun laughed, "Look for yourself."

Oki peered at the picture. The white canvas gleamed in what little sunlight there was and the dark ink newly wet shone against the snowy backdrop. There in the painting were the demons but they werent the focal were drawn with watered down ink not deep enough to overpower the front two powers. Oki nodded. "It's a good picture."

Issun smiled, "Thank you."He set the notebook down and sighed. "You two were so heroic."

"You mean she was."

"You saved her." Issun looked up, "And you saved Shiranui."

"Barely." Oki scoffed.

"But you did."

"Yeah to you it felt like saving to me it felt like hell had given me one stupid choice."

"You need to start giving yourself more credit." Issun shook his head.

Oki looked back at the picture. The two wolves side by side stared at the enemy. Close enough to touch they looked like the Yin and Yang symbol. One dark and the other light. The dark one was bigger in stature yet seemed less prominent even though he was painted the same way. The one that was painted in white was the true marvel of the piece. Oki could stare at the picture and see the white pelt glitter as the icy wind crystals brushed it. He could feel the fire on the reflector as it ran into battle. He could smell the scent of flowers as she stepped.

Oki shook his head what good was it to remember something that wasnt coming back. He stood, "Time to go get news."

Issun looked at Oki, "Are you certain? It's far past noon the monsters will start coming out in an hour or so."

"Im sure." Oki shrugged, "Someone needs to go get information from Agata Forest."

"Alright," Issun nodded, "How long will it take you?"

"An hour." Oki looked up at the sun, "If I'm lucky."

Issun nodded.

Oki slowly turned, and waved at the kids, "Im going to Agata forest please tell Samickle not to be an ass."

Lika giggled, "See ya soon Oki!"

Oki did a backflip. He felt the pressure before the change as it builded in his chest. As the spinning subsided he opened his eyes. His sight was different in this form but it still functioned. The enhancements in sound and in smell however always left him grateful for how powerful the wolf was.

He streched feeling the ache of old injuries, then sped off toward Shinshu field.

He reached the first cherry blossom trees in under a minute. So far so good. He surveyed the plain as he raced up the hill toward the bridge that led to Agata forest. He began to see the creeping signs that something was amiss, all of the animals had seemingly disappeared and the wind was beginning to pick up. He snorted he must be quick today.

Oki returned from his venture over and hour later and very close to sun down. He turned back into the man every one knew as he reached the Sake mill.

"Oki what news?" Susano's voice thundered.

Oki studied the self proclaimed hero. Susano's voice matched his looks exactly, big brauny and dumb looking. Oki wasnt sure whether he should treat the man as a fool or as the hero he proclaimed himself to be.

"Oki?" the man's wife asked.

Oki turned to Kushi, who was more then trustworthy, "Sei'An is still a central hub for people. Agata forest has grown increasingly dangerous. Kokari and his father are coming here. They will be here in a few minutes. Madame Fawn is dead."

The group that had gathered gasped.

"Poor Madame Fawn." Kai whispered.

"Yes." Samickle put a hand on her shoulder.

Lika and Mushi looked over at all the adults and ran over to see what was wrong.

"Whats going on?"

"Tell us or I'll dig up mamas radishes and blame it on you!"

Everyone looked at Mushi.

"What?"

He broke the tense aura that had been building. They all patted the boy on the head.

"What now?" asked Mr. Orange.

"We prepare for the worst." Oki looked at the gate.

"Alright but tonight we all are going to rest."Kushi stated, "You all can start preparing tomorrow. What we need now is rest."

"Right." Samickle nodded, "Tomorrow I want all the strongest of men to be here and we'll start reinforcing the entrance to Kamiki."

A loud "yes" sounded from the men of the crowd and they dispersed.

Oki trod through the snow and sat back down on the Oranges porch.

"So that's how it is huh?" Issun still continued to draw.

"Yes." Oki watched as Kokari and his father were greeted by Kushi who had arranged for them to stay with Mushi's family until a new shelter could be built.

"To bad konohana isnt blooming yet then we would have nothing to fear."

"Yes." Oki looked up toward the tree wondering if there really was a wood sprite like Issun claimed at the festival the year before.

"Oki are you going to play?" Lika wandered toward them and asked sweetly.

Oki patted her on the head, "Not now little one. Tomorrow."

Lika looked misurable. Oki sighed, "Give me ten minutes."

"Yay!" she cheered and began to build a snowman with Kokari and Mushi.

Oki shook his head.

Issun grinned, "You are really a nice guy, you know that?"

"Whatever." Oki looked back out at the scenery. The sacred tree only had a few blossoms popping out not enough to signal winter was going to be over for good. He wanted the winter to end, it was causing the others to become sorrowful and loose their hope. Which they would need if they were to survive. He looked up the hill and stopped.

A shape decended from the stairs. He put his hand on his hip slowly wondering if it was an enemy. As the shape got closer the more and more human it appeared to look. He watched as long white hair blew in the wind.

"What are you looking...oh." Issun stopped drawing to stare as well.

Lika stopped in the middle of her game to look at the two. Then turned and squeeled. Everyone followed the little girl until she ended up in the arms of a woman who none of them recognized.

"I knew you would be back!" Lika hugged her, "I know it!"

The woman laughed shaking her head, "So much for blending in. You've shrunk Lika."

"Nuh uh. You just got taller." The little girl grinned.

Everyone their kept watching the two chat in wonder none of them recognized the woman yet somehow the little girl knew her.

Kai walked up and grabbed her little sister's arm, "How do you know her?"

The woman grinned, "Im a friend isnt that obvious."  
Kai glared, "No. I do not recognize you neither does anyone here."

Lika fought her sister, "I told you she'd come back now be nice sis! She did come just like I said and she now can fight the monsters like she used too. She came like I asked."

Oki was the first one to put two and two together. He stood up shocked and walked over to the woman. Ammy stared almost out of suprise as the tall man walked toward her. Amatersu now knew her father was not the tallest man in the universe. The Oina man grabbed her arm and tilter her face up. Flame burned in her eyes, how rude could some people be. The man studied her as if trying to work out a mystery. Amaterasu was angry at the searching she was no one to mess with and the Oina man was taking liberties she was not going to let him get away with. She began to draw with her finger but suddenly he let go. Amaterasu stared stunned, what had all that been about? She watched as He knelt down to Lika, "Lika, thank you for greeting her now she's here let the adults explain things to her she has been gone for three years."

"Who is she?" Kai asked glaring at the goddess.

Oki ignored her and turned to Amaterasu, "I am sorry for grabbing you. I had to be sure it wasnt just Lika playing tricks. If you would I perfer that you do not turn me into ash where I stand."

"I was trying not to give myself away but it figures the first person I run into is Lika."Amaterasu chuckled forgiving the man. She assumed that times in Nippon had been tough and to her this seemed to proove that all was not right, if she had any doubt before.

Issun was the next one to get it, "Your back furball and might I say mighty fine looking, mighty fine!"  
After that announcement everyone got it.

"SNOWY!"  
"Brother! I mean SISTER!"  
"SHIRANUI!"

"AMMY!"

"AMATERASU!"

Amaterasu was swamped by people wanting to get a good look at her. Kushi was the one who broke it up with, "Anyone else who steps within three feet of Snowy is going to have their bum broke on the wheel outside my mill by a pregnant woman!"

Everyone moved out of the way. Kushi grinned at Amaterasu, "Sorry sometimes its that bad nowadays."

Amaterasu was ruffled beyond all belief, "Thanks Kushi."  
Kushi glared at the masses, "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" She smiled at Amaterasu, "Lets go to my house for some nice warm sake."

"That sounds fantastic." Amaterasu followed Kushi and Susano back to their house. She grinned at how loveydovey the two still were.

She waved at the throng behind her hoping that everywhere else that she could remain anonymous.

Issun watched Oki carefully, "You been kinder."

Oki looked at Issun, "What do you mean?"

Issun sighed and watched the man in front of him. Issun had been through a lot with Ammy in a way he thought he should tell her how he felt about her now that she was well human, but he also had spent the last two years in Oki's company and knew how the Oina felt about the wolf. Issun had watched Oki one night as he paced arguing with himself over how an Oina was not an animal thus did not love animals even if they were gods. They did not admire them in any form. Issun felt sorry for the man, to be that confused. Issun patted him on the back, "I was married two months ago kiddo go get her. She's not just a wolf god anymore she's a goddess of the sun."

Oki seemed to realize what the poncle was getting at. He sighed, "You heard that rant."

"Yes and many like it." Issun grinned, "Better be careful she bites."

Oki sat down, "She's a god. She most likely is here on duty. After she's done she'll go back to the celestial realm."

Issun saw the heartbreak all over again. The young Oina watching the Ark fly off with the one who had believed in him, Especially having to go with the half baked prophet. Issun remembered the jealousy he had felt that Waka of all people had gotten to go but the thing that was the most potent in Issun's mind was the look of hopelessness he saw on Oki's face that day.

Issun jumped on Oki's hand, "Then it's your job to protect her and get her to stay this time."

Miya hopped up onto the porch, "What are you two men talking about?"

"A goddess," Oki snorted.

"A woman." Issun sighed.

Miya glared at Issun and he looked from his wife to Oki. Understanding flashed in Miya's brown eyes. Miya glanced at Oki wondering what expression was under his mask. She joined Issun on Oki's hand. "You know even goddesses get lonely."

Oki looked at the little sprite, she continued, "I mean goddesses are women too so they must. And she's all alone this time. Issun cant go with her, he has work to do spreading her name. And Waka isnt here this time. Who is going to make her laugh when she is depressed? Who is going to hug her if she cries? Who is going to smile at her when she asks how she looks?"  
Issun stared at his wife, "She never did that before."

Miya hit her husband, "She wasnt a girl then. Anyway Oki, being a woman comes with certain emotions there is no way she would not want the company of such a fine man."

Oki scoffed.

"Its true," Miya patted Oki's large hand, "Here is your chance, especially if Kushi is going to offer her a place to stay."

"What do you mean?" Issun looked at the butterfly poncle.

"Well, " Miya grinned, "No one has room for her and Susano snores like no other. Oki has the perfect place."

"No I dont." Oki shook his head.  
"Stop being such a coward." Miya growled, "Women dont like it."

Oki gently set them both down, "Im sorry Im not good at making people laugh nor comforting I will be no help to her."

"STOP BEHAVING LIKE A CHICKEN AND GO GET HER!" Miya watched as Oki jumped and sprinted toward Kushi and Susano's dwelling.

Issun stared at his wife, "How did you do that?"

"What?" Miya kissed his cheek.

"Convince him to go?" Issun blinked.

"I appealed to the male since of hero then gave him the truth as loudly and honestly as a could." Miya smiled sweetly.

"The male sense of what?"

"I'll explain over dinner." Miya sighed. Issun and Miya walked hand in hand to The oranges house where they were staying.

"So that's the story then?" Kushi asked.

"Yep that's pretty much it." Ammy smiled sadly, "So im going to stop Yami whatever it takes so father gave me back my original strength."

Susano was snoring loudly making both women smile. Kushi stood up slowly clearing the table of the cups, "You must be tiered from your trip. Will you stay a few days so everyone feels protected?"  
"I really shouldnt..."

"Please. It would be especially good for the children." Kushi smiled and held Ammy's hands.

"Alright." Amaterasu gave in, how could she say no to the pregnant woman.

"Let me find you a place to stay." Kushi said getting a cloak on, "Sorry you cant stay here Susano snore loud enough to wake up any deep sleeper."  
Amaterasu grinned, "That's true."

A knock sounded on the door. Kushi looked up,"I wonder who that is now? Someone else begging for the blessing of the great goddess?"

Ammy grimaced, she had been astonished at how many people she had never met had appeared at Kushi's door asking to meet her.

Kushi opened the door ready to scold but was shocked but the most antisocial person in the village at the door. Ammy saw Kushi freeze.

"What is it Kush - " As Ammy stood up her foot caught under the table and she stumbled landing flat on the floor behind Kushi, on her face.

Kushi looked behind her and began to laugh. Holding her belly as air was trying to reach her lungs, "EVEN GODDESSES TRIP!"

A soft chuckle sounded from in front of her and she looked up at a bright blue mask. "Not very graceful Amaterasu."

Ammy sat up quickly feeling a heat rise to her face. Kushi laughed harder, "You blush too!"

Ammy stood up and walked back to her seat followed by a greatly amused mother to be and a silent Oina.

"So Oki what are you doing here?" Kushi got out between giggles.

"I came to pick Amaterasu up." Oki nodded toward her, "Issun doesnt have room at the Oranges and everywhere else in town is full except for here and my home so I decided I better come down and see if Amaterasu would perfer putting up with me or Susano's snoring."

Kushi grinned, "Thank you for volenteering! Yes please."

"Kushi that's not a good..." Amaterasu looked at the Oina man's tilted head and stopped mid sentence.

"Ok Snowy Ill see you tomorrow then." Kushi grinned and waved as she pushed both the guests out the door.

Out in the snow, both of them stood dumbly.

"So its this way." Oki took off his long strides leaving large marks in the snow.

"Yes." Amaterasu followed.

Amaterasu was officially embarrased. This was the one person she hadnt wanted to run into besides Issun. Oki had helped her in her past and even in a battle against the twin demons. He had stayed with herself from 100 years ago as she lay close to death. Feeling the cold wind on her face she recalled him saving both of herselves from the falling pillar and the shock of when Kutone glowed. Through all of these things she had never once thought anything of him. It was before she left on the ark she felt an inkling that she wouldnt be back and the first face she looked to was his. This is what was causing her to be awkward around him... Not that she couldnt trust him, just that, she didnt know what to do with him. She slowly followed him up the hill toward Sakuya's tree and the platforms. He turned toward the platforms and led her to the little pond. There beside the little pond was a house. She knew it hadnt been there since her last visit and it looked to be pretty new.

She looked up at the now dark sky the moon shone lightly one the wintery landscape below.

"Its pretty." She grinned at the view.

"Yeah. I chose this place so I could see the sun rise ever day over the mountains." Oki said wistfully. She stared surprised. He turned and kept walkng letting the cryptic comment float into the night.

Ammy looked at him not knowing what she was feeling.

"Enderment I think sister." a voice said from up the hill. Oki froze then drew Kutone.

"Calm down warrior I just wanted to talk to my sister."

Ammy put a hand on the warriors shoulder, he stiffened even further underneath it., "It's my brother Tsuki. Why are you here?"

"To tell you older sister that you are being watched." Tsukiyomi glanced around, "And that you should not break any of the old laws."

Ammy blinked, "Why would I break any of the old...Oh." She looked at Oki for a second. "Oh."

Tsukiyomi sighed, "Already have, havent you?"

Oki watched the exchange feeling completely lost.

"Yep botched that one pretty damn quickly."

Tsukiyomi shook his head, "Alright I'll talk it over with father, he isnt going to like it. When did it happen?"

"Last time I was here most likely or to myself 100 years ago." Ammy studied Oki's back she couldnt believe she hadn't realized it.

"I figured as much with how quiet you were when you walked up here." Tsukiyomi rubbed his temple. "Just dont do anything reckless."

"I wont, I dont think he knows either," Ammy grinned, "Especially now that we're talking about him."

"What does this conversation have to do with me?" Oki growled.

"Well now you better tell him sister dear." Tsukiyomi grinned evilly.

"You are such a jerk, you totally set us up!" Amaterasu growled at her brother.

"Of course."

"How did he set us up?" Oki was confused.

"He..."

"I want to know if you will protect my sister on this journey." Tsukiyomi looked at the Oina.

"I will so go away."

"I like to look in a man's eyes when talking about my sister's safety." Tsukiyomi glared.

"I can protect myself." Ammy interjected.

The Oina man hesitated for a brief second and slowly took off his mask. Amaterasu blinked she had never seen an Oina tribe member remove their mask. She peeked out from behind him to get a good look and was shocked.

Ruby eyes. He has ruby eyes like the wolf. Blood ruby. Handsome way handsome. Better looking than Tsukiyomi. Ammy's brain began to go in circles.

"I'll protect her." Oki's garnet eyes bore into the moon god's assesing blue. He stood taller and mustered all his pride, knowing that if this was a test he would have to pass, for one does not disappoint a god and live long.

"Good." Tsukiyomi smiled, "You might want to start by calming her down."

Oki turned to look at the goddess' wide eyes. "What's wrong with her?"  
"Boy you have many things to learn about women." Tsukiyomi sighed, "Thats a look of awe and appriciation for what she is seeing."

They are talking about me. Ruby eyes. Ruby! Tanned, adonis. High cheekbones, full lips, strong jawline. Well shaped nose. Handsome man protecting, Amaterasu blinked.

"Amaterasu?" Oki asked.

"Huh?" she looked at him again his mask was back in place.

"Your brother left five minutes ago."

She blinked, she had been sitting in the snow five minutes thinking about Oki's eyes, gods help her she was smitten.

Oki helped her inside wondering what Tsukiyomi meant.


	3. Chapter 3

SF: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. You are the reason I write (well part of it is for my own entertainment). Thank you to all of those who are just reading it as well! This chapter was hard for me at the end of it you can read my little rant if you want if not you dont have too. I tried so hard to get this out quickly but it seems fate had other plans. Oh well.

**Welcome to the third chapter of Sunrise.**

* * *

Amaterasu glowered at the large man across the fire from her. He was sitting calmly on a decorative rug, looking as if he was alone in the universe. His vermillion and dusk hair hung softly agains the vibrant blue of his mask. A brief thought entered Amaterasu's mind, this was the first time she had seen the warrior relax, ever. Even after the battle with the twin demons, and when she was boarding the ark, he was stiff as a log. Amaterasu huffed and decided the time of meditation was going to end. She slowly and carefully began to draw a line with her finger, pretending it was the figiting that came with boredom. The fire lept at her bidding and she allowed herself an evil grin. She drew the line up her desired path to the foot of the man. He had ticked her off. She expected cursing, she expected action, she even expected apologizing. She didnt get what she expected. The warrior lifted a sorry looking rug from a pile next to him and smothered the flame on his foot. He didnt even wince. Amaterasu was thouroughly ticked.

"You didnt have to." She couldnt figure out how she would get him back for the embarassment of that evening, she hoped he would slip in conversation and give her a chance to destroy his calm facade.

The facade, if it was one, held, "I most certainly did, if I didnt my foot would have burned."

Amaterasu wanted to fireball the whole house, "Not that you didnt have to promise to protect me."

"I had to do that too," Oki houghed, "I was staring down a god."

"You could have just said no!" Amaterasu hissed.

"And face his wrath because no one would go with his sister? No Amaterasu, Im not an idiot, even in my best condition I wouldnt be able to take on a god and win."  
"How do you know?"

"Im glad you think so highly of me Amaterasu, but in all seriousness what else could I do?" Oki looked at her for the first time since the conversation outside. She grumbled to herself. She knew he could never had stood up to her brother, but she was still going to push the point that Oki had done something stupid.

"You could not make stupid promises to a god whoes opinion doesnt matter!" Amaterasu looked at the ceiling and not for the first time cursed the fact that she had younger brothers. Tsukiyomi was going to pay for the embarassment he caused her. First she would make sure she embarassed Oki, after all he was the reason Tsukiyomi came down from the heavens then she would punish her little brother. She contimplated ruining the immortals life and reputation by giving his alabaster skin a nasty sunburn. She cackled the way only older sisters can.

"Amaterasu?"

She looked up, imagining her revenge, her eyes glazed. "Yes?" her voice was sugar coated.

Oki flinched, "What's that tone for?"

"Nothing..." She tried smiling innocently but it ended up looking too wolfish.

Oki sighed, "Are you angry about that promise?"

"Of course who wouldnt be?" Amaterasu snarled but then grinned, "Well I cant think of several people who wouldnt be but I digress."

Oki shook his head, "People? Nevermind I wont even bother trying to figure that out. Amaterasu, I know you just got here and that we just finished talking with your Honored brother; but I must ask what the hell is going on here in Nippon?"

Amaterasu sighed and looked at the fire, it's amber and vermillion tendrils streching out to her, trying to caress her. She reached out her hand and suddenly the fire went dark. She raised her hand gently allowing certain embers to come back out. When she was done the black fire pit had lines of flame in the formation of the map of Nippon.

"While on the celestial plane we felt a great disturbance," she was almost trancelike, "I was summoned before my Father and was given the task to return to Nippon. He warned that Yami was back and that something was amiss. Waka, the celestial who entered the ark with me, told me murders and disappearances had been occuring around these areas."

Small controled explosions of ash entered the map Amaterasu created, Oki studied it cautiously, not getting to close for the fear of being burned.

"I dont know much else besides Yami's power is growing, and that there is an army." Amaterasu called the flame back into being and the hut like home lit up again.

Oki watched the goddess' troubled face, "How did Waka find out about the murders?"

Amaterasu looked up at him, "That's a simple feat, he watched Nippon in the scrying pool."

"Scrying pool?"

"Yes it allows gods to watch mortals."

Oki was silent for quite some time. Amaterasu watched as he put another log on the dying fire. Then he jerked, she wondered if he had burnt himself. Then he spoke almost shakily, "You watched us?"

"Yes..." Amaterasu studied him, this was the Oki she knew, tense and secretive.

"What kind of things do you see?"

Amaterasu looked at him curiously, this wasnt normal, this was bothered. She wondered what could be bothering the warrior. Then a realization hit her, her revenge was at hand.

"All sorts of things." she wanted to laugh but she acted obtruse.

"Like?" Oki almost squeaked.

"Kushi and Susano kissing up at Nagi's cave, Mushi urging Hayabusa to dig up turnips, Lika and Kai doing laundry, and several secret hotsprings used by several people." Amaterasu almost giggled at the luck she was having with the conversation.

"Hot springs?"

"Yes, in fact there is one that is a sub tunnel off the one to Kamui that is frequented by a well known Oina warrior."

Oki froze.

"He likes to go there when nobody has any use for him," Amaterasu continued, "Of course that isnt to say that stops others from following."  
"Following?" he swallowed dryly.

"Yes." Amaterasu almost burst, "Several of the village women from Kamiki and from Wep'keer go to that spring to see the Oina warrior bathe. It's supposed to be quite a show."

Oki was mortified and Amaterasu was loving every second of it. Amaterasu let forth a small sound that sounded like a wispy sigh, but by the time Oki would have heard it she had lost the battle against the waves of laughter bubbling inside her. She clutched her stomache, "Your whole demeanor changed when I said that last bit! You had no idea!"

Oki waited patiently as a man who had been embarassed could, which wasnt very long, "Would you quit laughing and tell me what your plan is? I would like to know before either of us sets off on a foolish mission."

"You are not invited!" Amaterasu sat up quickly, "I didnt ask for you to help me!"

"You brother did." Oki stated blankly.

"Not the point, I dont want you to come along."

Oki watched the goddess, "You dont have a plan do you?"

Amaterasu froze and smiled stiffly, "I do too, leap before you think."

Oki slowly scrutinized the goddess, "You're kidding right?"

Amaterasu glowered, "Im sure that you think I am but that plan has never failed me."

"Uh huh." Oki stood up and walked over to a map he had on the wall.

"If you had a map why did I make one?" Amaterasu glowered.

"Because you're an idiot." Oki stared at the map the turned back to her, "Leap before you think, that's your plan? Well let me see; so you are just going to aimlessly wonder around Nippon until you happen to stumble across some sort of clue to this who murder, Yami, army, disappearance business."

"Why do I not like where your thought process is heading?"

"Do you know how many strategical flaws are in that plan?" Oki shook his head and sighed, "You would need at least twenty years to get information and another ten to get the information you need or even relevence to your situation. Im sorry Amaterasu but if you 'leap before you think' you will die before you figure out anything that is going on."

"You sound like my father." Amaterasu was angry, she had not been treated like a child by anyone for such a long time she forgot how bad it burned when you were told by someone you trusted your idea was folly. "You two should get to know one another you both can tell me how stupid I am."

Oki stared at the goddess, he didnt know what to do. She was angry with him that much he was sure of, he could feel the emotion pour off her as if she was the spring in which anger was born. He didnt understand. He had told her what he would have told anyone if they had been in his home discussing the exact same thing. He had told her the actuality of her situation, the facts. All he did was point out the obviousness of the the plan's failure. If she went into a cobra pit blind and head first most likely she would be bitten. Something hit him, he turned and heard a voice whisper gently, "You made her mad she feels stupid now fix it boy."

"Miya?" the Oina whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Babysitting a child who doesnt know how to talk to women."

Oki looked over at the goddess again. She was staring at the flames and she was getting more frustrated. He walked to a deerskin door and slipped through while she was occupied, "I told her exactly what her plan would do."

"Boyo," Issun's voice rang from the bedside table and Oki looked up suddenly, "Women are creatures that men cannot help to understand yet we need to try. You failed miserably."

Oki looked back out the door and saw that she was beginning to burn things in his home. The pile of old rugs and blankets in the corner was getting low as she drew fireballs on them.

He looked back at Issun and Miya in worry, "What should I do?"

"Apologize." Issun and Miya said in unison.

"But what did I do?"

"You called her plan idiotic." Miya accused.

"It is." Oki protested

"Yes," Issun nodded, "It is but, you have to understand when you call a woman's plan idiotic they feel as if you called them an idiot."

Realization didnt just dawn on Oki, it morning, nooned, and nighted him too. "OH."

Miya looked at Issun ,"I told you that we needed to be there during the first conversation."

Issun shook his head, "Now Oki can handle it. Go on kiddo!"

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us!" Miya waved

Oki walked back out into the room and saw that the next thing she was about to draw on was a book. He yelped and grabbed at it. She looked up in anger. Her amber eyes glittering with the raw passionate fury that only a goddess could emulate. Oki clutched the book, a tome about rare and mystical weaponry and sighed, "Im sorry."

The goddess glared then looked down and began to study her shoes.

"I wasnt calling you an idiot." Oki explained, "It just that your plan had so many flaws-"

Amaterasu heard him apologize and accepted it. It was in her nature to be forgiving. She looked down at her sandles. They were so beat up. She was amazed how quickly a pair of shoes could become so raggedy so fast. She reached down and saw a slight tear on the corner of the pink kimono and froze. How did that happen? She couldnt have torn it so quickly, would Sakuya be mad at her? Amaterasu's horror grew as she saw that the hem was coming undone as well. Where did she tear it? She hadnt fallen anywhere on the way up to Oki's home, maybe on the way down to the village? No matter how many times Amaterasu went over it in her head she still came up completely blank.

"Amaterasu? Amaterasu?'

"Hmm?" Amaterasu looked up at the blue mask distractedly wondering if she could fix the kimono before she saw Sakuya again.

"You werent listening were you?"

"Nope." She answered quickly, "How do you think I tore this?"

Oki blinked, "What?"

"I tore my kimono I want to know how I did it... because I don't remember ripping it. So it must have been recently." She stared at the rip.

"We were talking about a plan for going about this murder business, not kimonos."

"I know but I'm worried the tear will make Sakuya mad at me."

Oki shook his head, "Amaterasu the kimono is the least of your problems."

"I know." Amaterasu nodded, "My shoes don't match."

"What?"  
"Oki, I'm kidding." She watched the stunned Oina.

"Right," Oki coughed then stood, "I think its best that we talk of more serious things in the morning. There is a room over there you can use your welcome to anything in it. I will be in that room over there." He pointed just in case she was tiered enough to forget which room was hers.

"Okiday." Ammaterasu stood her anger at the man completely forgotten, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Oki grunted and walked toward his door then suddenly turned around.

"What?" She looked at him innocently.

The warrior seemed to glare at her from underneath the mask. "And don't even think of trying to disappear before dawn. I'll follow you."

He walked into the room and shut the deerskin door.

Amaterasu stared blankly at the door, "Damn, how did he know?"

She heard Oki's voice whisper, "Because your too damn easy to read."

"ASS!" She yelled, anger returning, and marched to her new room

"That went well," Issun yawned, "It's time we let them watch themselves. Dont worry nothing will happen before tomorrow."

Miya glared at her husband, "If you say so. Im afraid she'll kill him before he gets a chance to be sweet."

Issun stopped dead in his walk to the door, "You know you might be right. Maybe we should stay just in case."

"Joke dear. Joke." Miya grabbed his arm, "What could happen?"

"Anything." Issun walked with his wife back down to Kamiki village.

* * *

"Hello, dear Sun-child."

"Daughter!" A woman's voice cried out from the darkness.

Amaterasu screamed and bolted from her bed. Knocking things over and breaking several items before coming to a sudden desperate stop in the arms of someone she didnt recognize.

"Are you alright?"

Amaterasu looked up at the ruby eyed man holding her. She felt tears fly down her face as the fear burst out of her again, she clutched the strange man infront of her. It was terrible, that darkness, even now she could feel it. It invaded her thoughts, entering the private hallways of her mind. The nails of the creature she encountered had drawn blood. She felt the blood as it slipped down her thighs. She had tried to transform into her wolf form to give whatever it was less of a body to mess with but her powers would not be summoned. Even the brush gods did not answer her. She shuddered in revulsion. She could still feel the cold invisible hands caress her arms and legs, kneading and grasping, smearing the blood across her body. She smelled the sickly sweet scent of to many flowers mixed with the swampy clinging smell of death. She could taste the rot as it invaded her mouth with a kiss and she could feel the body slither against hers. She clutched the living man even tighter.

Oki was completely confused, she had been angry with him the night before and now she was hugging him. He knew she was scared but he couldnt find anything in his mind that a goddess would be afraid of. She quivered and he let his arms slip around her. He didnt know how to handle this. A memory came to him and he lifted one of his hands and brought it softly down on her head, "Shh. Im here, you're alright. I've got you, you're safe."

As Amaterasu's quivering died he slowly let go of her, "See you're safe."

Amaterasu looked up at the man and blinked. Then glanced around the hut's entry room. The decorative rugs were there, well most of them, she had gone crazy with an itch to burn the night before. Sunlight pored through the animal skin doorway, sending its warm light sparkling through out the room. Fish were roasting in the fire pit. Finally her eyes cleared and she looked at him strangely, "Oki what are you doing?"

Oki let go of her, "You screamed and flied at me and you ask me what am I doing?"

Amaterasu shook her head, "Nothing scares me."

"Something did." Oki walked back over to the fire and pulled a fish out, "A nightmare maybe? These fish are from Kokari he said he wants you to go fishing again with him and Ume sometime while your here."

"Goddesses dont have nightmares." Amaterasu shook her head, "Thanks for breakfast."

Oki smiled, "Your welcome, and everyone has nightmares. Some are worse than others, yours must have been terrible."

Amaterasu took a bite of fish and stared at the fire again, "It was..."

Oki watched as the goddess stood. She walked to the door of the hut. He coughed, "Are you sure you want to go outside dressed like that? You will freeze."

Amaterasu looked at him curiously then looked at what she was wearing, "May Gekigami strike you with a million thunderbolts!"

Oki laughed as the goddess raced back to her room. It had been entertaining to think of what might have happened if she had left the hut in so litte clothing. Seriousness fell back quickly on Oki, nothing he knew of would frighten a goddess so bad, least of all this goddess. He listened to her bustle around the room picking up things that she had broken and getting dressed. Worry filled his heart, he could not protect her from her dreams.

* * *

**SF: So this chapter has been rewritten and given a different piece of plot development everytime I wrote it. I finally got it to the point where I thought, 'this is pretty damn close to what I want' but then I re wrote it again and now its 'how the fuck do I tie it into the story?' Then I realized that these characters have already been written its up to me to tell the story so this is the way the characters want it. Another major problem I had was getting my Amaterasu's personality to go with the video games Amaterasu persona. How can I make a female goddess so unbothered? I couldnt I decided to go that now she isnt a wolf so she has some more "human" feelings. So I mixed a little of her carefree spirit from the game into this chapter. Hope you spotted it, if not I will try harder next time. Here is a little note for all of you who are wondering about the rating of this story. Yes I rated it M why? Several reasons one I hate reading T fiction that says T for language. For gods sake my generation has grown up in a society where we have been raised with those words! So for us thats K+. There will be little to no language in this because I find some writers need it I dont think I do to make this story M rated (me a narcissit no...) Two, there will be sex, not sure how explicit yet but working on it. Three, I have mature themes, and sometimes an 11 year old gets on and asks about the story I have written (this has happened to me) and I get in trouble with said kids parents. Four I will kill people, there will be blood and gore (for every good movie, book, and story has a little). Oh a reviewer I had gave me a great idea. Please tell me if you think that a chapter falls a little short of the overall story. I will try to fix it before my next chapter is up...Like i did with chapter 2 ^_^ Thank you so much. So that is my rant...Wow...Long one today. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**SF: Hey Hey Hey, Everbody. I just have to say thank you so much. I started college last year so I havent been writing as much recently. However I would like to say to all of those who reviewed. Thank you. You kicked my ass into gear and kept telling me to hurry up and write another chapter. I cant say I got it up quickly but between school and writers block Im happy to say to you the reviewers thank you for being inspirational and relentless. It helps. Im sorry this took so long everyone. **

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Sunrise. **

* * *

The man watched Amaterasu through the scrying pool, smiling. The goddess' exuberance was hilarious even to him. Gaiety took him when he had found out she had returned to Nippon, he had missed watching her the past two months. The obsidian basin showed her being hugged by many a person in the small hamlet and he knew that she loved the mortal world. The candle nearby flickered, sending strange reflections across the basins picture. He grew annoyed with himself, what had possessed him to light a candle anyway? He walked over to the table and reached out. Flesh and cloth rotted away in the light revealing a hand of bone which quickly quenched the candles flame. He savored the protection of the dark room as it restored his flesh and turned him back from monster to man. He silently walked back to the pool to see Tsukiyomi talk to Amaterasu and her realization of thoughts about the Oina warrior beside her. He couldn't remember the Oina's name mortal lives were so unimportant.

_ Shinigami,_ a voice echoed through the misty halls. A summon he could not ignore. Begrudgingly he stole one last glance at his friend then waved a hand over the basin. The water in the pool spiraled blurring the picture and eventually returning to darkness. Shinigami stiffly moved to the corridor beginning his walk to the great prison. His black torn cloak dragged across the ground as he swished by several corridors. Each corridor had a marker and each marker had different symbols engraved onto its bleak surface, many common markers had flowers, skulls, and stars intricately woven designs that would have been beautiful but for the grotesque meanings.

_Shinigami._

He sped up at the sound of the voice and turned into a tunnel unmarked by any one design. Flowers interwove their vines around stars whose tails were made out of the skulls of the dead, their twisting path spiraled inward into a circle. At the center of the circle was a crown made of moonstone that glowed in the darkness of the marble hallway. When he entered the room at the end of the hall he stopped.

The room was interesting every time he walked into it yet he would not wish the remarkable prison on anyone. His heart broke at the sight he was beginning to see every day; the stain glass that had made up the stunning ceiling had once again felt the harsh pounding of rocks or a fist. What once was a rainbow of images depicting Izanagi and Izanami was now shards of bloodstained shattered glass. The only pictures still intact were those that fed the woman who lived there's rage towards those she had loved. Shinigami looked to where his friend's picture was and wasn't surprised to see it shattered however it still was there unlike most of the images which were gracing the rooms black marble floor. The whole room was surrounded by a magical barrier which was made by Izanagi himself and only Shinigami could pass through it so he could serve the mistress of the dark world. Pity filled Shinigami's heart, for the goddess of the underworld was alone. Her only friend the shattered picture of a daughter she never knew. Rustling in the depths of the dark room cause him to look up at the figure stepping out of the shadows. Shinigami was once again surprised at how small the goddess was. He bowed politely his raspy voice gasping a hello.

_So sorry. _

Shinigami felt the blade before his mind realized what had happened. Blood flowed down the shaft of the spear and into channels that fled under the barrier and into the middle of the room. A circle of candles were soon drowned in his blood.

"Wha-?"

_Sorry so very sorry. _He heard her cry, _sorry I have to. I am sorry. _

Shinigami whispered the sun goddess' name and died.

_So sorry._

Darkness rose from Shinigami's corpse and laughed. **Free!**

* * *

Amaterasu lunged to her feet in front of Mr. Orange, spilling her tea and knocking the table over. She felt her face drain of blood, sickness flooded her body and she fought the urge to vomit.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Orange stared at her worried. His wrinkles more wrinkled than before.

Amaterasu nodded, "I'm fine, excuse me."

She lurched out of the house the sorrow consuming her. She began to make her way toward Sakuya's tree fighting to keep her food down. Every fifteen feet she stopped to breathe, it didn't help the sickness. She teetered only to be grabbed by a strong arm.

"Are you alright?" Oki asked holding onto her arm preventing her from tumbling off the edge of the cliff.

She nodded, "Fine I need to get to Sakuya."  
Oki's eyes narrowed, she wasn't fine, however he knew better than to argue with the goddess about something as small as climbing to Konohana. The rest of the walk he supported her as she swayed to and fro. When they reached the top he helped her to sit down and waited for an explanation.

"Sakuya," Amaterasu whispered faintly.

To Oki's disbelief a woman appeared beside Amaterasu clothed in a pink kimono that left very little to the imagination.

"Yes," the woman's sweet voice echoed, "I felt it too."

"Do you know?"  
"No." The spirit of Konohana seemed to be as pale as the wolf goddess, "Someone powerful."

Amaterasu's heart dropped, it could not have been one of her brothers. Terror seized her, but what if it had been? What if something had finally found a way to kill her brothers? There were things trying to kill Susanoowo all of the time, what if something succeeded? Rationality dictated that it wasn't one of the brush gods, the force being too powerful. She briefly wondered if it was one of the Shichi Fuku Jin but quickly discounted the idea because it was unlucky to die.

Oki watched as the emotions flashed across the goddess' face. Terror went to contemplation then back to terror. He reached out and patted her hand, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes flashed full of intensity Oki hadn't seen before, "You didn't feel it?"  
"Feel what?" His confusion at her reaction prompted him to kneel down to eye level.

"The shockwave, the power disappearing into the ether?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Oki watched the shift in body language. The extremity of it frightened him. She had gone to being tense and full of terror just like the night before however the moment he said he was clueless her body relaxed into a peaceful state. Her face was still pale but she seemed less bothered.

"Sakuya it isn't one of my brothers." Amaterasu sighed.

Sakuya shook her head, "No even the mortals would feel that so it has to be one of the second circles of gods."

Amaterasu nodded.

Anger filled Oki, was he the only one who didn't know what was going on? He stood quickly and glared at both of the women, "Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Both women stared at him.

"There is no reason to be angry," Sakuya comforted, "well not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" Oki growled, "I have no idea what is going on, Amaterasu looks like she's sick one moment and fine the next. The tree speaks, and both it and the goddess know something that they are not being forth coming with. I am tired of being in the dark."

Amaterasu and Sakuya looked at each other. Amaterasu smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Oki I didn't know I worried you."

"You didn't imp just-"Oki stopped, he was worried.

"A god died."

Oki only heard the last word so involved in his own thoughts. He turned, "Excuse me?"

"A god has died warrior." Sakuya repeated.

"That doesn't happen. They are immortal." The Oina protested.

"It does and yes but being immortal doesn't mean one is immune from death." Amaterasu stared up at the sky, "Unless you're father, mother, or Shinigami. I'm pretty sure that they can't die."

"However, each god can only be killed in certain ways." Sakuya added, "I'm a minor tree god so basically if you cut down the tree I die. It's probably harder to kill one of the three major gods."

Amaterasu smiled wearily, "No comment."

Oki looked between the two women and felt overwhelmed. There was so little he knew about gods.

"Anyway," Amaterasu stood, "I want to know who died but I can't just go to the celestial realm and ask. Nor can I communicate to my father without help."

"Why don't you try an Origin Mirror?" Sakuya offered.

"A what?" Oki's eye brow rose.

"An Origin Mirror, that's brilliant Sakuya. There is even one here in Kamiki, thanks!"  
She began to race down the hill leaving the warrior and spirit to ponder each other.

"What is an Origin Mirror?" Oki asked.

"The stone pedestal with an enshrined mirror that had a sun on it. The one that used to stand in Kamiki village two years ago." Sakuya offered.

"The one that dissolved when Susano tried to move it to a safer location?"

"That's it."

"You didn't tell her."

"She didn't ask, besides you are the one who should put up with her anger not me." Sakuya faded, "May the scent of fresh flowers protect you Oki, even from your own goddess."

Oki grimaced, "Thanks for nothing tree."

He followed the goddess' trail down the mountain and found her at the bridge, staring into the water. Her golden eyes were filled with different emotions; he was beginning to think that she had a mind disease, her emotions changed so fast. She spun on him, "Did you know that the Origin Mirror that was once here in Kamiki is gone?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Oki sighed, "You ran off before I could tell you."

Amaterasu pouted, "I guess I'll have to use the one in Shinshu Field."

"That won't work either." Oki leaned on the bridge's railing, "It was destroyed by monsters over three years ago. Almost right after you left."  
Fury laced her golden eyes, "Is there anywhere I can find an Origin Mirror?"

Oki thought about it, he wasn't sure if there was one in Agata forest. He had never seen one. The one that had been in Madam fawns cave had been destroyed. The ones that were through the tunnel to Kamui were all gone as well.

"Anywhere?" she pleaded.

"There might be one."

"Where?"

"Hana…. Valley." He said hesitantly.

"You don't sound very sure." Amaterasu watched the Oina.

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Nobody goes there anymore Amaterasu, very few people journey now days and even fewer stay outside the village walls. It's too dangerous. Even scouting expeditions by the Oina and City guards are few." Oki looked at her, glad she couldn't see his expression under the mask. "It's hard just to survive. The enemy has gotten stronger in the time you have been gone. Even the shops at Taka Pass are not safe. There are no traveling merchants anymore most of them ship things through services brave enough to tempt fate and even then stocks in all the provinces are low."

"Oh." Amaterasu looked at her feet. She hadn't known what her departure had let into Nippon but she was beginning to understand that soon after she left things had been going wrong.

"If you still want to see if there is still an Origin Mirror lets go but we must hurry because more than a few monsters will be out after noon."

"Why after Noon?" Amaterasu asked.

Oki's angry smile flashed, "Because that's when the sun goddess' power starts to diminish. We only have a few hours."

Amaterasu nodded.

"We can also search the Nameless Man's house for clues about his murder." Oki added, "If we leave now."

Amaterasu nodded. "I would like to do that."

The two wolves raced across Shinshu field the wind blowing their fur flat against their backs. Its icy bite warning anyone to stay away, the wolves paid it no heed racing to the hut that once belonged to a potter. It's worn decrepit look showing that it hadn't been used in a long time.

"When did he die?" The white wolf's feminine voice rang through the silence of what now was a harrowing monument to what used to be Shinshu field.

"Three years." The dark wolf's gray and red coat almost seemed blue in the morning light. "He wasn't buried; he was left there so we'll probably find a skeleton."

"Why wasn't he buried?" The disgust that filled her voice was obvious.

"It was evil and there was no priestess." Oki snarled, "No one to purify the place. I almost believe it was a good thing the villagers left it, more evidence."

Amaterasu didn't agree but she didn't disagree either. It was wrong not to bury a person or at least cremate them to send them on to Shinigami's realm however if the house was cursed due to the death it would be more important for the villagers to stay out of it.

Oki and Amaterasu walked into the yard where the Nameless Man once cut wood and through their noses came a foul taste. Amaterasu sneezed and shook her head trying to dislodge whatever had caused the feeling but try as she might the potent smell remained.

"You smell that?" she asked hoping she wasn't the only one the vial smell was affecting.

"Yes," Oki grimaced, "I recognize it too."

"What is it?" Amaterasu growled.

"You will see, don't touch however it causes disease." Oki slammed his body into the door not daring to become human and loose the canine senses that would warn him of coming danger.

Amaterasu slowly walked up to the door and glanced inside. "We can stay out here right?"

Oki's eyebrows rose in the questioning way only a wolfs could, Ammy let out a canine sigh, "I guess not."

She closed her eyes and took a few steps into the building, a black hopelessness enveloped her, and she didn't need to see to feel the evil.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Bad." Oki's response was forced.

Amaterasu opened her eyes and felt her stomach lurch in protest. For even with three years past the man's death it seemed to be the same as the very day of the murder. Dried blood was sloshed across the wall as if a child had been painting with their hands. The bones of the Nameless man were thrown about each with its own dried blood patch under it. His arms had obviously been ripped off, his legs dismembered and his head finally chopped off. With how much blood was in the room Amaterasu knew that he had not died of the cut to the neck but had died of blood loss.

"This is also how we found Madame Fawn not two days ago." Oki said at last.

"Madame Fawn?" Amaterasu asked weakly, "How could anyone do this?"  
Her nose smelled the vile scent again and she followed it to a small sliding screen. She tackled it hoping that whatever was behind it wasn't going to fall on her. The screen fell revealing a dresser with a monstrous body atop it, lacerated in the same way the Nameless Man had been. The difference was that the dresser was covered in slick black goo that still seemed to ooze out of the body. Amaterasu moved to sniff it but was pushed out of the way by Oki, "Don't touch it."

Amaterasu watched him back away, "Why?"  
"It causes disease." Oki stared at the black liquid hate filling his eyes, "It destroyed the Oina."

Amaterasu nodded, "Let's go find the Origin Mirror, I think we've seen enough."

Oki looked at the mass of goo, "Lets."

Both wolves fled from the house, Amaterasu paused and with her tail drew the symbol for fireball as large as she could. The house exploded she bowed her head, "Rest well Nameless Man we will find who or what did this."

The two wolves ran up the riverside to Hana Valley's guardian sapling. Amaterasu noticed that the mirror that was originally at the entrance of the Cave was now down in the bottom of the river as they passed by. Thankfully they didn't run into a single monster as they raced to the side cave. Amaterasu remembered helping Susano wake up the bear in the cave. She didn't remember an Origin Mirror here. Where the sleepy bear once had been there stood an Origin Mirror. Its grey stone comforting and the sun in its center inviting.

She transformed into her goddess shape and stepped up to the Mirror.

Oki watched as the Origin Mirror suddenly glowed and shot forth a stream of light, a deep male voice that sounded like a storm came across, "Ya! Sorry pops can't come to the mirror right now but if you have any questions about why I have his personal mirror don't ask, I can't bear the story."

"Susanoowo." Amaterasu growled, "Where is father I have a question for him."

"I told ya he can't come to the mirror right now," Susanoowo chuckled, "If ya hadn't been in Nippon two months ago Tsuki would've had you help to steal the mirror back lucky me."

"Fine then you answers my question." Amaterasu snarled.  
"If I can I will sweet sister." Susanoowo said sarcastically, "Whatcha need to know?"

"Which god died today?"

Amaterasu watched her brother's face turn from happily rainy to angrily stormy. She heard thunder from behind him, "Ah sister that's a sad deal and strange as can be who it was. Ya won't believe me when I tell ya."

"Tell me." Susanoowo was making her anxious.

"Kill someone."

"What?"

"Kill someone." Susanoowo's face was set in a scowl, "Then ya will know. Theys don't stay dead. Theys can't stay dead. So theys rise dead creatures back to the earth but theys soul is gone, gone to sleep with the Dark Mother but theys bodies theys bodies are a different story. For when one kills death, death doesn't come to sever the ties to life."

"Shinigami?" Amaterasu whispered shocked, "Shinigami?"

"Yes dearest sister. Ya figured that out pretty fast. Our dear friend Shinigami is dead. His death unsealed mother you want to know why I have father's Mirror? It's because he is trying to find a way to seal mother back into the ground so she doesn't go killing everything on the mortal plain. Shinigami's death has left me in charge of the celestial realm."

"Why?" whispered Ammy, "Where is Tsuki?"  
"Doing the fun part I suppose chasing down the other thing that was released from the pit into the mortal realm. The thing that Shinigami's body housed as a seal. Shinigami wasn't just sealing mother he was sealing something else."

"What?" Amaterasu asked.

"Not even father know sister dearest." Susanoowo growled, "And if he did I wouldn't be sitting here I would be helping Tsukiyomi track it down."

"Thank you Susanoowo. "Amaterasu stepped down from the Origin Mirror paler and shaken than she was before.

Oki watched her carefully, "What did he say?"

"The end is nigh." Amaterasu looked at Oki, "My mother is awake and something evil has made it from the celestial realm to the mortal world."

"How bad is that?" Oki asked. He watched her trying to see how badly she was affected.

"Bad." Amaterasu began to shake, "My mother hates the mortal world because my father spurned her for it."

"We'll be fine." Oki smiled reassuringly acting more confident than he felt.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"The other thing, the thing from the bottom of the pit."

"What about it?" Oki felt the small beginnings of fear creep into his heart as he watched Amaterasu's terror filled eyes stare into his.

"It's probably the monster from my nightmare."

* * *

**SF: So you know those of you who have reviewed this story I again will say if you dont feel this chapter lives up to the rest please let me know not in length mid you but in story content. If i didnt live up to your expectations just review and tell me and I'll revise it (Like I did for chapter 2 ^_^) Please be kind though. This is the first time I've written something creative in over a year. (College papers are not creative) And I feel rusty. **

**Thank you so much! **

**Terms: Shichi fuku Jin - This is a name for the good luck gods, just in case you didnt know^_^ Oh and if you have questions about anything else review and I will try to answer in my next rant. **

**Thank you for reading. Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**SolareFlare: Hello everyone, I'm sorry that this was such a long time comming and is a little shorter than other chapters. I've had a crazily depressing year so I stopped writing for a period of time. I know that excuses are excuses but really this year has been sad. When they said the world was ending in 2012 I didnt actually think it meant "my" world. Lol. Anyway thanks for being so faithful and awesomly patient while I sorted my world out. I also want to thank those of you who have reviewed over the last year. I cried whenever I got a good review I was so short on good news. So thank you so much for keeping my hopes up this past spring/summer. College is starting again thus my need to write is beginning to flower again so...**

**As a reward for your patience, Welcome to the fifth chapter of Sunrise.**

* * *

A crisp wind blew as they exited the cover of Hana Valley's caverns. It sent snow spiraling into them and even in their more insulated forms it was still bitter cold. Shinshu field was holding on to the edge of winter but in abstract corners of the land spring melt was showing the green underneath. Amaterasu's eyes looked one more time at the ash where the nameless man's house had once stood. The blackened snow and the centered scarred ground where the house's remains lay was just one proof of the chaos in Nippon. Amaterasu quickly turned her head, walking along the cliffside trying to avoid the home as much as possible. Even with the avoidance, the smell of burnt wood was strong enough that her mouth went dry. She wheezed as only a canine could and walked a little faster.

Oki walked more slowly, taking in the sights and sounds of Shinshu field. At least he was trying to listen to something, but for the wind the only noise he heard were his own paws breaking through the snow. He watched as Amaterasu's paws just barely scratched the surface and for the first time he envied being a god. Gratitude filled his hear as he realized that being raised in Wep'keer finally was coming in handy. He tested the ground underneath his feet trying to find the shallowest and easiest path. When he found the relatively shallow snow, he allowed his mind to concentrate on the discussion that had happened between him, Amaterasu, and her brother in the mirror. Amaterasu's silence helped his brain as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

Strange creatures had appeared first, their blood spreading disease. Shortly after that, murders and odd disappearances had taken place. Now, Shinigami, the god of death, who releases souls from their bodies, was dead. Oki tried to figure out the logistics of having a death god die but came up with very little that seemed realistic or plausible. He slowly grinded to a halt, and then there was Amaterasu's nightmare. It was still bothering him. She said that it was a creature that had scared her so badly. Oki shook his navy and crimson pelt making it bristle and poof to keep out the melting snow. His thoughts were dark when he began to walk again. What could have possibly scared Amaterasu more than Yami? What creature sent her running from her room, shaking with fright? Why did she say it was released by Shiningami's death? What did her mother have to do with anything? Who was her mother? He knew her two brother's now but he had heard very little about her parents. Why was her mother in the underworld? He let his eyes focus on the divine wolf in front of him. She would have blended into the snow if not for the red divine markings and instrument on her back. Ruby eyes studied the goddess carefully looking for any sign that she was stressed or needed him to converse with. His eyes and mind were so intently focused on the goddess, he didn't hear the crunching of snow coming towards them at a fast pace.

They had almost reached the cherry trees when the sharp sound of something in pain stung their ears. Amaterasu spun around her orange - gold eyes searching for what had produced the noise. Oki knew as soon as she met his eyes that the odd sound had come from his own throat. Amaterasu's widened dilated eyes stared in shock. White fur stood on end in challenge and fear as she began to search for the perpetrator.

Oki grimaced in pain; he felt the moist drip of blood against his skin, making his fur stick to his side. His garnet eyes also searched the field looking for the owner of the metallic pole embedded in his side. The fuzziness of shock faded with the sharp bite of agony as he forced himself to get into a defensive stance. The wolf's instinct and the warrior's instinct agreed that in this situation he had to make himself as little of a target as possible. Oki stared at the snow trying to regain some semblance of thought. When the groggy state left again and the drums stopped beating his ears into a pulp, he noticed that the snow around him was a sickly pinkish-red color. He hadn't noticed he had been bleeding that much. A feral beastly growl made deep in the back of a wolf's throat sounded from the divine creature beside him. Oki's eyes followed the trial left by Amaterasu's stare; it ended at a large demon standing some yards away. Its gray skin looked like rock's stacked against one another, as if a child had been trying to create a masterpiece sculpture and failed. The demon had long greasy black hair that was plastered to a round face that had large black sunken in eyes. Green moisture leaked from the orifices on the demons face. Teeth the size of a man's forearm protruded from its mouth, leaving little to the imagination when it came to what it did with humans. On its back were two more spiked metal poles, probably for killing human's before it ate them, Oki didn't like the sight. The demon was larger than many he had seen the only ones larger he had been in the presence of were the twin demons.

He heard Amaterasu's warning growl again, as the creature burbled beginning to close on them. Oki prepared to meet the attack but due to his new injury Amaterasu was much faster. The gray demon slammed into a blue twisting reflector. While Oki could see Amaterasu's shield protecting her, he also noticed how far she was pushed backwards. He raced around behind the demonic beast, long legs carrying him to just the right angle. He leapt and bit down. Surprise filled him, he hadn't been expecting to get a good bite, and the creature's seemingly rocky flesh was just as easy to tear through as any other demons. The massive demon spun away from the goddess sand began to try and throw the larger unarmed wolf away. It succeeded.

Oki hit the ground fifteen feet away, sliding across the open space, snow flying around him. He thanked the gods once again that snow was some cushioning. Standing up took twice as much effort than it normally would. He winced as a strange ringing sound echoed in his ears. His eyes landed on the white fury that was Amaterasu as she attacked the stony beast.

Her sun reflector sparkled and flared. She whipped it into the demon as hard as she could over and over. Oki watched as the violent strange dance escalated. Each reflector hit on the creature sent petals of flowers flying, streaking the white land with blasts of summertime. Amaterasu's tail swished and Oki saw the demon cringe as if struck by a sword, but it quickly sprang back and pounded into the blue shield again. Amaterasu leapt leaving maple leaves of autumn trailing behind her, but too late, one of the metal spikes hit her front leg and she cascaded through the air only to crash. Rage filled Oki's heart and he launched himself as best he could at the creature. Blood gushed into his mouth as he clamped down on one of the creatures humanoid arms. The demon twisted its arm and hit Oki's face with the last metal pole. Oki held tighter as his eyes went hazy. The demon realized that it wasn't successfully getting rid of the large wolf. So it attacked Oki with something he hadn't expected.

A terrible shockwave and burning sensation streamed through Oki's body. His mouth opened and he vomited as he fell to the ground. Breathing became difficult and he felt tingling in his limbs, nerves were stimulated without being asked. He couldn't do anything but watch as the demon walked towards him showing a sickly smile. His legs would not obey him as he tried to move to get out of the way. Oki's eyesight was blurred but even with the impairment he seemed to see a sudden flash of dawn rising to attack the black shrouded creature.

While the creature had been focused on Oki, Amaterasu had called in the divine instrument, Solar flare. As well as dug the shorter metal spike out of her leg. She was almost to the demon when lightning traveled down the spike in Oki's body. Leaping before she thought she sent Solar flare into the enemy's head. Flashes of prismatic light reverberated with every hit. Solar flare to more divine power to control than her other reflectors and each strike while more powerful was more draining. The colors of the dawn sparkled across her back as she stared down the monster. It grinned a last time and whispered in a scale shocking screechy voice, "Sun-child, we're waiting."

Its dark sunken eyes stared greedily as it cackled and disappeared.

She stood as one frozen, looking briefly for any sign of the dark creature or other enemies nearby. When she was satisfied it had disappeared she raced as quickly as her limp would let her to Oki's side.

"Oki?" Her voice felt strange to her, it was full of something she could not place. She watched as he opened his scarlet eyes. They seemed hazy and unfocused. Ammy called again, "Oki?"

"I heard you the first time," Oki's deep voice sounded strained, "Let me rest for a few more minutes."

Ammy stared at him, "Isn't resting bad when you're bleeding and dying?"

Oki huffed, "I am not dying."

He pulled himself up slowly, to let the goddess know he was alright. It hurt with the pole still in his side. The gasp that echoed in his ears sounded full of pain.

"I can get that out for you." Amaterasu offered.

"I got it!" Oki snapped at her, looking at the pole in his side. No matter who got it out it was going to be a terrible experience. His teeth clamped around the pole, he counted slowly in his head and yanked hard. Liquid fire shot through his body, his teeth unclenched, and the world went black.

He woke up what must have been only moments later to a song like voice saying his name. His eyes focused to see Amaterasu's golden eyes and exotic face. One of her hands was on his side near the wound and the other was on the ground near his face. He wondered when she had taken the human form. He let his brain catch up with his sight. She had managed to get him to the first two cherry tree's aligning the path to Kamiki Village. She had also managed to get the pole out of his side and wrap the wound with what he could swear were vines.

"He, I'm no longer skewered." He chuckled dryly making his side hurt.

Amaterasu stared at him incredulously; he made a note in his head about how long and pretty her eyelashes were. She shook her head, "Skewered and eyelashes, that's all you have to say?"

Oki's head felt light and fuzzy, "No, the cherry trees are pink. They're pretty. Pink looks good on you."

Amaterasu opened her mouth in astonishment. What was with this behavior? She had seen mortals drunk before but she knew that wasn't what happened to Oki. A memory from her younger years sprang suddenly into her mind.

_ 'Mortals blood helps deliver oxygen to their brain. When Oxygen is depleted from blood loss or asphyxiation it gets harder for them to think. Sometimes this ends up with them having some drunken qualities. Other things that cause drunken symptoms are dehydration and actually being drunk."_

Ammy sighed deeply; she should have paid more attention to the god of medicine during his lessons, so she would know what to do in these situations.

Oki began to try to stand, a whimper escaped his throat. Amaterasu quickly placed herself where he could use her for support.

"I got it!" Oki snapped then cringed.

"No, you don't. I'll help you through the village." Amaterasu's tone became that of an annoyed mother figure.

"I can go by my selves." Oki pushed himself away from her, due to injury, gravity and blood loss he crumpled back to the ground in pain. When she tried to help him a second time, he snarled at her, pushing himself to his feet. Her agitation grew when he tried to walk and collapsed wheezing. She tried yet again to help him causing him to growl again. He had made it barely two and a half feet before his breathing became extremely labored.

Frustrated, Ammy did the only thing that came to her head, "You stupid, idiotic, stubborn, infuriating….. Male!"

Even in a haze of pain Amaterasu's comment made Oki chuckle which proceeded to knock him to the ground in pain even as he commented, "Of course I am male. You didn't have any more intelligent things to call me?"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes and a second thought entered her mind. This one not as nice and definitely not something she should follow through on, "I could use the Vine technique and catapult you to the village."

He didn't answer. She turned to see him struggling to take one step. She decided that instant that this had to stop and if he was going to be stupid and snarly, she would dish it right back. She did a back flip turning back into her divine wolf incarnation, and walked around to his side to let him lean on her. He tried to snarl at her but she beat him to it, "If you don't accept my help right now I will go get Kushi to yell at you."

Oki shut his canine jaw and glared.

Luckily for Amaterasu, who was starting to have trouble balancing Oki's weight, the men of the village were working on some form of barricade. The sound of hammers echoed across the little hamlet. Children were throwing some of the last snowballs of the year and laughing. Amaterasu felt horrible that she was going to ruin their fun. She was about to call for help when Kokari's father ran up to her.

"Samickle, Susano, we are going to need your help!" He called across the building sight.

Everything went silent as villagers turned to stare at the wounded wolves. Oki's body realized that it was in a safe place and gravity finally won its battle. The ground swayed and rose up like water to meet him as he collapsed. Amaterasu barely caught his fall in time to stop another injury. Her legs felt they were gong to break under the pressure of the wolf that was twice her size. Letting his body mass submit to natural forces was more pain then it seemed to be worth. She did let out a surprised squeak to her embarrassment. The weight was taken off her quickly as three large men picked up the comatose Oki.

"Is he dead?" Lika had come over the minute she saw Oki fall.

Amaterasu shook her head and gave Lika a small reassuring smile, "He's hurt, surviving a lightning bolt is not normally something one survives."

Lika nodded, though Ammy couldn't see the child's eyes she saw the worry in the tense body language. Someone else also noticed how tense Lika was. Kokari ran over, his fishing rod in hand, "Hey Amaterasu do you want Lika and I to catch you and Oki some fish? He'll probably feel better if there is food there when he wakes up!"

Amaterasu yipped in agreement, not feeling up to words. Kokari grabbed Lika's hand and raced off telling her that only when Amaterasu is around, fish can be caught without a line. Ammy did a backflip and smiled. She then turned to the men who had Oki, "Let's get him home."

* * *

Oki woke up in a cold sweat and pain once again laced through his body, he let out a moan. His mask was off, he was in his human form, he was in his house, in his front room, on a bunch of pillows, covered by a blanket, and a fire was lit. What had he missed? He studied the room and felt a sharp pain in his head. Remembering what had happened with the fight, he cursed.

"That's rude." A female voice said right next to him.

Oki would have stumbled backwards if he had been standing up instead he just flinched, Amaterasu stretched next to him, yawning. Her arm had a white bandage wrapped around it.

"Want fish stew?" She smiled and got up, "You don't have a choice anyway. You haven't eaten today."

Oki couldn't find anything to say. He just laid there quiet as she brought a bowl of stew out for him. His voice was hoarse, "Thanks."

She sat down and stared at him while he ate. It became increasingly uncomfortable as he ate faster.

"Would you stop staring?" Oki huffed, and regretted the extreme movement it caused his rib cage.

"Nope, I'm going to make sure that you eat all of it," Amaterasu's golden eyes burrowed into his scarlet ones, "And I will make sure you keep breathing all night long."

"Is that what you were doing?" Oki asked between bites.

"Yep."

Oki sighed and felt the pain again. He remembered the demon suddenly and painfully, "What exactly was that demon? The thing from your dream?"

Amaterasu shook her head, "No, it wasn't. That was a Raijin, a thunder demon. It shouldn't be one but it was."

"Why shouldn't it be one?"

"Raijin normally don't attack mortals, let alone gods. What is going on?"

Oki put the empty bowl down, "Let's figure it out tomorrow, when I don't hurt so bad."

A grin lit up Amaterasu's face, and she burrowed down into the pillows beside Oki. She faced him happily, Oki's heartbeat sped up. Did she not know anything about mortals? Was she doing this for sadistic pleasure? Amaterasu noticed the odd look on Oki's face, "I have to make sure you keep breathing."

Oki let another sigh escape his lips, once again cringing in pain. This would be a long night for more than one reason.

* * *

**Solareflare: Sorry again for such a long wait. As I said I've had a terrible year starting shortly after I published the last chapter. This chapter was easy in someways and hard in others. It was definatly the shortest chapter but still over 2000 words so I think I am happy with it... maybe? I feel like the exposition fairy may or may not have gotten ahold of this chapter, is one of three things that I am worried about. Another is that I have never written a fight/battle scene before and am not sure I pulled it off., if anyone has suggestions how I can improve on this I would love to know. I also wanted to end with something a little more about the developing feelings between Oki and Ammy (because that is what we're here for) but because of not writing in such a long time I am worried it seemed out of place and forced. Let me know what you think and areas I can improve. Thanks again for reading. **

**Read and Review (helps me get better) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Solareflare: Sorry this took so long everybody. It's also a pretty short chapter and Im sorry for that as well. Im so glad that you have stuck with me even though I have taken so long to update. I'm pretty sure that this is my weakest chapter. So please forgive me for that as well. Hopefully you still enjoy it. **

**Welcome to the Sixth Chapter of Sunrise.**

* * *

Amaterasu observed as the man sweated in his sleep. Sleeping like that did not appear to be restful. She brushed her hand across his temple, trying to provide comfort. Mortals were frailer than she had realized. She ran her fingers through his bi colored mane in worry. She studied his injury. The wound on her arm had already closed the holy power she wielded served as a healing accelerant. It was obvious the mortals did not have the same help. Oki groaned. She retracted her hand swiftly and watched his eyes flutter open. His face was flushed, making his scarlet eyes seem dull. His breath wobbled, either too shallow or too deep. He blinked several times, and let out a soft curse. His face turned toward her.

"You haven't slept," the statement was raspy. He began to try and sit up.

Ammy gently put a hand on his arm, "No rest."

"I'm fine," he shook his head, sweat pooled on the blanket, "Fine."

"Says the man with a hole in his side," Amaterasu gritted her teeth, "Remember it's my job to keep you breathing."

"Breathing," Oki repeated.

"Not very well," Amaterasu heard the gasping even without wolfs ears.

Oki again tried to sit up and groaned. Amaterasu knowing that particular brand of stubbornness helped him. He would have kept trying and probably injured himself further. She had an image of Oki always being strong in her head. This sick man was just as large and unmovable but didn't fit her preconceived image. He sighed in the sitting position, as if relieved he had made it that far. Ammy was sure that if he had tried anything more strenuous he would have fainted. Her eyes drifted to the wrappings around the damaged area. They were stained dark brown, a lighter red color was seeping down his side. She blinked realizing he was still bleeding.

"I – "His eyes focused on her when she spoke, instead of the flushed face as before his face was white as the snow in Wep' keer, "I need to change that."

He looked at the bandage around his torso, Amaterasu wasn't sure he had understood her. She said it again slowly. He nodded briefly, then reached down and tried to pry the bandage off.

"No!" Amaterasu grabbed his hand, he looked at her blankly - "I'll do it."  
A look somewhere between incomprehension and wonder passed over the warriors face. Then he nodded again. Amaterasu took that as a sign, she should probably start.

She kneeled behind him and slowly unwrapped the bandage, her arms encircling the man. She had never realized how broad he was until she struggled getting her arms around him. She had to scoot closer so their bodies almost touched. She blushed, knowing that if her brothers had seen this she would have been made fun of. Oki normally would have snapped at her, instead he was silent. She continued to slowly unwrap the bandage. When she got part of the way done she felt resistance and Oki hissed. Her amber eyes narrowed as the bandage stuck to the wound. Dried blood and scab becoming an adhesive. She continued slowly trying to make sure the scab underneath wasn't coming off. Bloody bandages fell to the floor, she grimaced at the wound. When Oki had been a wolf his fur had covered most of the damage. Now she could see the injury it was much worse than she had originally thought. The person who had bandaged her and Oki had kept the extent of it secret from both of them. Ammy felt bile rise in her throat as she stared at the damage. It was hideous, the mutated mixture of a burn and a stab wound. Where the skin on Oki's side should have been the burn ran from the middle of his ribcage to his hip. A scabbed over hole under his ribcage oozed a little. Ammy wasn't sure how he had survived the lightning but seeing the burn made her aware of how painful it had been. She winced. He had acted almost normal a few hours before, when she had made him eat. He had to be in astonishing pain then, what had made him act like he felt alright? She grabbed the clean strips of cloth and began to rewrap. Her arms continued to encircle the man, it was all she could do to try and not bump the side that was obviously causing him so much pain.

He turned his head towards her; she stopped wrapping, looked up and almost squealed. She hadn't realized how close she had been to him. His face was only inches from her own. She held the bandage like a life line. His face was so close. She could see that his irises had sunburst patterns to them in lighter and deeper reds than she originally thought. His skin which was tan normally was unhealthily white and she could see the sweat on his brow. A single bead dripped from his forehead following the contours of his face down his jaw, another dropped off his brow, he blinked. His red eyes glazed.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She shook her head, forcing her hands to move and finish their work. When she finally secured the bandage, she found her breath was coming just as raggedly as her patients. She looked up at him through her hair. He was still close and he was staring at her. She began to try and back away but he reached out his hand. Ammy froze. Oki moved toward her. She felt her heart speed up. He closed his eyes and leaned into her.

"Oki?"

"Two minutes," he muttered and his body went limp.

She didn't dare move.

* * *

When Oki awoke he realized two things; one he hurt like hell, and two he was uncomfortably warm.

His eyes opened to his pillow and a snow white expanse that drifted off the pillow like a stream. What was she doing there? He stared at the top of the goddess' head, White fluff against the embroidered orange pillow. She was cuddled in his arms. His hurt side facing upwards the rest of him curled against her. Oki didn't dare move; he didn't even dare to breath. What exactly had happened in the middle of the night to come to this conclusion? His mind raced, he did not know if he should move or if he should do something else. He wasn't even sure what else he could do. Panic set in, as he tried to come up with excuses to give the goddess if she did in fact awaken to this, whatever it was.

Amaterasu snuggled closer and Oki felt himself give up. She was there and who was he to tell a goddess that she couldn't sleep where she wanted. He felt himself begin to rationalize what had happened. She had fallen asleep while nursing him and because it had been cold she snuggled as close as she could. The fire had obviously gone out in the middle of the night and while her own bed would have been more comfortable she had taken it upon herself to nurse him. Oki's ruby eyes studied the goddess, he hoped the rationalization would help him but he felt it failing. Then reality shot through him. Pain so vivid that he gasped in shock. He had barely moved his arm and this crippling pain was the result.

Amaterasu sat up quickly, spooked awake, "Are you alright?"

"Alright is relative," Oki groaned, "Alive definitely."  
Oki watched as the goddess tried to figure out whether or not that was the correct answer to her question. If he was feeling better he would have smiled grimly at her hair. Static electricity did wonders to the winter tendrils. They were sticking out at such angles that he was sure gravity had finally lost its battle with the goddess. However he was not feeling better so he managed with laying on his back and not mentioning it.

"Alive is great," Amaterasu finally said, "Alive is wonderful."

Oki chuckled and instantly regretted it, "I feel like I've been hit by an avalanche."

"Pretty close," Amaterasu leaned over him to look at his side, "You were burnt pretty badly."

"Burnt?" Oki asked as he studied the goddess, "I thought I was impaled."  
"Then struck by lightning."

"Ouch."

Amaterasu shook her head sending those long white locks drifting, "You should have died."  
"But I didn't," Oki pointed out.

"But as a mortal you should have," Amaterasu glowered at him.

"Are you complaining?"  
"No."  
"So you are happy I'm alive?"  
"Yes."

"Then what does it matter if I should have died or not? I'm here, I'm alive." Oki sighed, pain crushed his ribs, "Why does it hurt to breath?"  
Amaterasu opened her mouth to say something, Oki stopped her with a hand gesture, "It was a rhetorical question."

She glared, her amber eyes burning. Then she smiled, "I'm glad you are sarcastic again, I was worried last night."

Oki didn't know what to say, he stared at her blankly, trying to remember what had happened that night. Amaterasu stretched and stood up, her white underclothes loosely swaying. He felt all clear thought leave his head as she rolled her head stretching her neck. Her long white hair water falled down her back and slipped across her front. His eyes took in the curves that just minutes before had been curled against him. He felt regret he didn't hold her closer. The pain had stopped him. He sighed, "I figure I should get up as well."

"Can you?" Amaterasu's eyes filled with worry she turned a frowning face toward him. What had happened to make her fear that he wouldn't be able to get up?

"I should think so," Oki began to slowly move, pain enough to topple a weaker man over resounded through his body. He felt his head spin but he continued to move until he was in a standing position. He swayed when he was almost vertical.. Amaterasu reached out and steadied him. He leaned into her, "You were right it was harder than it should have been."

Amaterasu's face turned a shade he had never seen before, cherry with a hint of flame. He reached his hand out and touched her cheek, she was pretty bothered. What had he done now? Her eyes became saucers, huge spaces that he studied. He was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed his hand was still on her face. He removed his hand and smiled at her.

"Um –" Amaterasu seemed frozen.

"Your face looks like a lobster, " Oki grinned, " You should fix that."  
Amaterasu's face fluctuated to an even deeper red, a strange color with the white hair. Oki felt the smirk creep up on his face, that at least didn't hurt. She sputtered a bit. Oki almost laughed, but held it back for fear of the pain it would cause. He decided she had enough to worry about besides him laughing himself horizontal again. He glanced around searching for the item that hid his facial expressions so he could grin without her knowing. Oki found his mask in the corner of the room; he walked unsteadily over to it and placed it over his face. He turned toward her, "Look better?"

The goddess studied him, "Well more like Oki anyway instead of a ghost."

Oki didn't dignify that with an answer. He stretched his good side as best he could, and sighed at how he smelled. Blood, was not the most charming smell in the world. He needed to wash. Ammy was watching him, he could not decide if it was the look a mother gave a child, or a hawk staring at a plump rabbit. Either way it was disconcerting. He leaned against the doorway, and crossed his arms defiantly. He was not her child, nor a rabbit. He took the goddess' stare full on.

"Are you still alright?" Amaterasu's voice sounded strained.

"Yes," Oki couldn't help but smile under the mask, "I'm standing."

"Good," Amaterasu looked like she had more to say but she couldn't find the correct words to say.

For the first time Oki saw the apprehension on the goddess' face and he felt the realization slip into his thoughts. She hadn't had to deal with nursing anyone before; she probably wasn't used to dealing with mortal wounds at all. He had scared her with whatever had happened last night, and she still was in a space of worry. He walked back to the pile of sleep apparatuses and ruffled her hair. That in turn made it flare up with the static that had been dying down before. It stuck up in every direction and Oki said teasingly, "Now if you still feel like being a sea urchin, you can stay there, or you could go get something for us to eat while I wash, and then we will discuss our plans."

"Sea Urchin," Amaterasu's face twisted in confusion.

Oki walked through the door to his room, and grabbed a pair of clothes. He grimaced as he had to move his arm on his hurt side. Then on the way back through he heard the goddess musing about the sea urchin comment. He shook his head, at least she was more relaxed. He passed by her on the way to heat up water and noticed her face still held the confusion.

"Your hair," he muttered as he walked by and watched as the confusion lifted.

"Jerk."

He grinned, but instantly sobered as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Oki put his clothes down.

In walked a pale Mrs. Orange, she swallowed dryly, "Kusa Village is gone."

* * *

**Solareflare: This chapter was super hard for me to write as I have again, had a ton of drama in my life recently. You readers have really kept me going so I thank you. As an apology for how sloppy/short this chapter is. My next chapter should be up by the end of next week. And I feel a ton better about it then I do about this one. Even so I thank you for being so understanding and helpful, your reviews, private messages, and favorites have really kept me thinking about this and made me force myself to continue. I'm happy that you are enjoying it. See you at the end of next week!**

**Special Shout Out: Thank you so much SaturnWolf3 for messaging me you were the final kick in the pants I needed! **


End file.
